Cat Lady
225px |health = 4 |cost = 1 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Beastly |tribe = Pet Zombie |ability = This gets +3 this turn when you play a Pet. |flavor text = The cat on the left is a Z-Tube celebrity.}} Cat Lady is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. She costs 1 to play, and has 4 . Her ability gives her +3 every time a is played, but for that turn only. In the Boss Battle of the mission Zombies on Ice!, starts with a Cat Lady on the third lane. Also, in the mission KO at the OK Arcade, the player starts with a Cat Lady on the first lane in every battle except for the Boss Battle, which the Cat Lady is on the middle lane. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribe:' Pet Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' This gets +3 this turn when you play a Pet. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description The cat on the left is a Z-Tube celebrity. Strategies With Cat Lady on her own is not very useful, as she has no strength points. However, the amount of health that she has makes her able to resist weak plant attacks. Cat Lady really shines in a deck filled with pet cards, as she gains strength and will be able to attack plants. However, the downside is that she can only gain strength for only one turn, then you'll have to play some more pets again. So, don't play too many pets in one turn, as you may find yourself in a lack of pet cards when you really need it. Because of this, the player should try and boost her strength so that she can attack without the need of pet cards, such as using Loudmouth, Galvanize, Vitamin Z, Zookeeper, and Maniacal Laugh. can boost Cat Lady much more easily, as two of his superpowers, Frozen Tundra and Dolphinado, are both pet tricks. He can use either tricks to boost Cat Lady and do 3 direct damage to the plant hero, or do damage a plant in front of Cat Lady. Immorticia's signature superpower will boost Cat Lady twice, once for the pet trick and once for the Zom-Bats summoned. Against Cat Lady is only formidable if the zombie hero uses pet cards, which most likely they will. If they use Cat Lady first, consider attacking, then dealing with her once a pet card is used. However, attacking Cat Lady early could also be beneficial, as she won't be much of a hassle to destroy after. Additionally, [[Card#Bounce|'Bouncing']] Cat Lady with or any other Bouncing effect when she gets a strength boost is recommended, as she will not have the strength when played back again. If the player is using , beware using if there is a Cat Lady on the field, as she will still gain more strength due to it becoming a pet card. But if Cat Lady is the zombie with the highest strength, and there isn't any other Cat Ladies or Zookeepers on the field, then you are free to use it. You can also use Uncrackable, , or Root Wall to neutralize Cat Lady's attack when she gets very strong. Gallery Cat lady stats.png|Cat Lady's statistics Cat lady card.png|Card Earning Cat Lady.png|The player earning Cat Lady after completing the 8th step in 's Hero Quest Cat lady silhouette.png|Cat Lady's silhouette Cat Lady effect.png|Cat Lady getting 3 when a pet is played Frozen Cat Lady.jpeg| Frozen Cat Lady CatLady31.PNG|Cat Lady as a profile picture for a Rank 31 player BrainFreezePvZHHeroPackv1.8.26.jpg|Cat Lady in Brain Freeze Hero Pack WhackaZombieonCatLady.jpg|Whack-a-Zombie being used on Cat Lady CatLadyattacking.png|Cat Lady attacking c8-lady.png|Cat Lady with 8 Grey_Cat.jpg|Cat Lady tinted gray due to a glitch Giant cat Lady.jpg|Gigantic Cat Lady due to a glitch CatLadyDestroyed.png|Cat Lady destroyed CatLadyCardImage.png|Cat Lady's card image Old Cat Lady.PNG|Cat Lady's statistics Cat Lady silhouette.jpeg|Cat Lady's silhouette Receiving Cat Lady.jpeg|The player receiving Cat Lady from a Premium Pack Cat lady.png|The player receiving Cat Lady from a Premium Pack ManiacalCatLadyPvZH.png|Maniacal Laugh being used on a Cat Lady Brain Freeze Pack.png|Cat Lady on Brain Freeze's Ally Pack (note how she has a black cat on here head) Brain Freeze Hero Pack.png|Cat Lady on Brain Freeze's Hero Pack Rank 31.jpeg|Cat Lady as a profile picture for a Rank 31 player Trivia *She is based on the "cat lady" stereotype, which is most often used to refer to elderly women who own a large number of cats. **This is the second time Cat Ladies have been mentioned in the Plants vs. Zombies series. The first is in the Almanac description for the Octo Zombie. *The 'Z-Tube' mentioned in her description is a parody of YouTube. **Her description also references the many cat videos that are on YouTube. **This is the second time YouTube has been referenced in the series, after YouTuber from Sunflower's almanac entry in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *She might be based on Eleanor Abernathy, better known as The Cat Lady from The Simpsons. *In the advertisements for 's Ally Pack and Hero Pack, and on the packs themselves, Cat Lady is seen with a black cat on her head. This cat only appears when she gains strength via a pet card or when she attacks. *She, Orchestra Conductor, , and Valkyrie are the only cards that start out with no strength. **Out of the three, Cat Lady and Zombie King are the only ones that aren't in the class. Category:Zombies Category:Pet cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies